


"But did you die?"

by iampandaexpress



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, lets do this, one shots, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: Im putting my 500 word prompt stories on here! If you want to see cut or angsty one shots, send me a prompt on my Tumblr, AceIsGay!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Kimberly Hart, this is a ridiculous and insane idea, and it will not work."

Kim looked at Trini, a frown on her lips while she checked out the area they were hiding in. 

"What do you mean? It'll work." 

Trini crossed her arms and huffed, her go to scowl on her face.

"No, it won't Kim. This is _DISNEY_ were talking about. They have cameras everywhere, and security, and - look it's just not going to work."

Kim sidled up to Trini with a smirk, wrapping her arms around her neck and playing with the hairs on her neck.

"Babe, it'll work. This may be Disney, but were the Power Rangers! This will work and nothing can ruin it, not even Zack."

Trini rolls her eyes, but loosens her arms and grips Kim's hips.

"Yeah well, I made that buffoon promise to behave himself, so." Kim smiles at Trini, placing a quick peck on her lips, moving her hands down Trini's arms and gripping her hands.

"Ready? If this works, goodbye long lines."

 

"No. But if I must," Trini replies with a sigh. 

Kim begins walking away from Trini, who follows behind her slowly, towards the Space Mountain ride. Anxiety pools low in Trini's gut, but then Kim turns around, walking backwards and sending Trini a soft smile. Her nerves slowly dissipate, and just like that, its replaced witha warm feeling. Resolve fills her, and she sends a tiny nod at Kim, letting her know she's ready. Kim grins, wide and huge, and before Trini can even blink, it's gone, and Kim is suddenly falling backwards and yelling out, arms flailing widly. She hits the ground with a thud, and clutches her ankle, pain all over her face.

"Kim! Are you ok?!" She runs up to her, concern for Kim rushing through her, shouting out towards the first aid station nearby. Kim just clutches her ankle, tears filling her eyes and lets out a whimper of pain. A medic runs out, asking what happened. Trini explains everything, pointing at a brick that was jutting out of the ground. After checking Kim over the medic eventually wraps her ankle, saying she has a mild sprain and will be ok in a few days. He smiles at them and motions for a wheelchair, helping Trini lift Kim up into it and propping her ankle up. He also hands them a free meal voucher and two Minnie lollipops, telling them to enjoy the rest of the day.

Trini thanks him and begins to wheel Kim towards the side, parking the chair and crouching next to Kim and fussing over her.

"Kim, are you ok? I didnt even see that brick! I'm so sorry babe, I shouldve noticed it, and we didnt even get to act the plan out! I'm so sorry, Ill make it up-" 

Kim cuts her off with a firm kiss, pulling away after awhile and smiling at Trini, pure love in her eyes. Trini looks back at her, dazed but confused, and Kim giggles softly.

"The plan did work, Trini." 

Trini stares at her dumbly, and Kim laughs out loud, grabbing Trini's hand and placing a soft kiss on it. 

"I dont get it?"

"I needed your reaction to be real babe, " Kim explained, looking up at Trini through long lashes, seeing what happened finally dawn on her face.

"Did you really think a little brick could hurt me? Now, onward to Space Mountain!" she yells, poiting with her lollipop towards the ride.

_"KIMBERLY!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "Trimberly love at first sight."
> 
> Part one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just another rainy day in Angel Grove. Dreary and dark; the whole summer had been wet. Trini had moved there just after the school year ended, and she was confined to the house for the most part. She didn't know anyone there; well, she knew Zack. But that's only because he had approached her when he saw her meditating in the mines. He was annoying as hell, but he was nice, even going as far to dub himself her "best lesbro." He didn't judge her for how she dressed, or her sexuality, unlike her family or the people in this small town. She hadn't even started school and she already had had a run in with cheerleaders. 

Today was one of the rare days where there was no rain and family around, so Trini took full advantage of it and headed out to the mines. She was halfway there when she noticed a hidden trail in the woods, and after three seconds of deliberation, she followed it.

She walked for what must of been fifteen minutes when she came upon the small clearing with a waterfall. It was beautiful, as if someone had plucked it out of a magazine and placed it there. The drop into the small watering hole was pretty high, enough to hurt a person if they didn't know what they were doing. 

She sat down at the edge, feet dangling off and setting her bag next to her. Headphones on; just like that the world melted away.

She wasn't sure how long she was there for, but once she noticed the sun setting she decided she should pack up and leave. She had just stood up and was dusting her jeans when she felt it, the sensation that someone was watching her. Taking her headphones off and resting them on her neck, she peered around, but didn't see anyone. As she was reaching for her bag, that's when she heard it.

_**SNAP** _

Trini whippes her head towards the trees, spinning in place, and that's when it all went wrong. The edge of the dirt cliff began to crumble under her left foot, causing her to lose her balance. She felt herself falling backwards, flailing her arms, and gave in to the inevitable. As she fell over the edge she saw something dart out of the woods towards her _ **.**_

Trini closed her eyes, took a huge breath and braced herself for the impact. When she hit the water, the first thing she registered was how cold it was.

Then, nothing but pain exploded throughout her body. She exhaled any air she had in her lungs, and even though her brain was screaming at her to swim up, all she could do was flail her arms and legs around. Her lungs screamed for air and her vision began to darken, and just when she thought it was all over, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the surface.

When they break through, Trini inhales deep lungfulls of air and let's herself be pulled along and dragged onto land. She rolls over and coughs up water, a soothing hand on her back the whole time. She finally begins to breathe steadily and feels her heart rate calm down, and goes to stand up, when she loses her breath for an entirely new reason. 

"You shouldn't move."

Three simple words, and her whole world changes. She slowly looks up, and her stutters in ber chest. Worried chocolate eyes stare back at her, and Trini just stares.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wasnt expecting anyone to be here." 

Trini takes in the girls, studying and memorizing it, her eyes landing on the small mole near mouth. Teini smiles, and stands fully, noticing this beautiful girl was taller than her. She takes a deep breath and looks her right in the eyes.

"I'm ok. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here," Trini explains. "I'm Trini." 

The girl looks taken aback, almoat as id she had expected Trini to be mad. Confusion shows on her face, and then a blinding smile breaks across her face. She giggles and steps closer into Trini's space extending her hand.

"I'm Kim. It's very nice to meet you Trini," she says softly, looking into Trini's eyes with something akin to hope in them. Trini takes her hand, gripping it lightly, never breaking eye contact with Kim.

_"I am SO screwed."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 words is more of a guideline really.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos pleaaase!!! xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
